


Never Enough

by Lostyourmind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostyourmind/pseuds/Lostyourmind
Summary: One is never enough when there’s a Malfoy involved…





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m writing this story because my fiancé is watching soccer with some friends downstairs and there’s only so much I can do while being upstairs *rolls her eyes*, men and their sports…
> 
> This is going to be a fun, short story with nothing but smut, and while I’m rereading this I just noticed that I named this fic after a One Direction song (not really sure how I feel about that yet) Anyways enjoy!   
After finishing this I have to admit that this is probably the smuttiest and filthiest thing I have ever written. Consider yourself warned! 
> 
> Summary: One is never enough when there’s a Malfoy involved… 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related, only my dirty mind…

Damn it, not this again. He cursed his body when he felt the tell-time signs of his lower appendix getting the upper hand. 

He tried to squirm a little in his seat but was once again reminded of the fact that his girlfriend was sitting on his lap and she would very soon feel the effects, not caused by her. Not that she didn’t arouse him, because she sure as hell did when she’d blown him only fifteen minutes ago in the upstairs bathroom and she would know that this wasn’t for her. 

Think nasty thoughts, Filch naked…Minerva naked…Severus naked…not helping…Hagrid humping…something… okay that works. Relieved he let out his breath and the woman in his lap turned around slightly in his arms, looking at his face and he could tell that she had noticed something, if it was his weird behavior or the first signs of his erection, he had no idea. 

“Harry! I’m so happy you’re here,” The witch in his lap shouted and he rolled his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you all night.” Really witch? Even when you were on your knees with my cock in my mouth, were you thinking about your best friend then? Oh, and stop bouncing will you! 

Oh shite, bugger it all! Thinking about Hermione Granger on the bathroom floor with his cock in her mouth with the presence of Harry Potter, couldn’t compete with the image of Hagrid humping…something, even if his life depended on it and he groaned softly when he felt his member swell with such rapid speed that he coughed to suppress the louder groan that would have inevitably followed. 

This was an Order party for Merlin’s sake, he had no business attending other than being the Gryffindor Princess’ arm candy and preferably not talking, definitely not making fuck-me eyes at the chosen one and letting his cock get the better of him. 

Hermione turned around in his lap quick as lightening (pun very much intended) and stared at him with unbelieving eyes. He tried to make light of the situation by giving a small shrug with his shoulders but he knew he couldn’t fool her, also the movements in his lap definitely weren’t helping. 

“What’s wrong with you,” She mouthed at him without making a sound and he really didn’t want to answer that question but after the war and after everything he had promised her one thing; being honest, and he really hated himself right now for making that fucking promise. He was a fucking Malfoy for fuck’s sake, he would lie whenever he felt like it. 

But he also knew that he wouldn’t lie to her ever again. Hermione Granger was the best damn thing that ever happened to him and when she and Potter had stood up for him and his mother during the trials after the war, he had fallen head over heels in love with her. 

The attraction had always been there, you know what they say; ‘forbidden love is the best kind of love’, but his father had always put a stop to everything concerning Hermione Granger or Harry Potter. When his father had been sentenced to a life-long imprisonment in Azkaban he had celebrated by gathering his mother, the house elves and their most precious belongings and he had burned down the Manor to the ground. 

He knew he had made the right decision when he saw his mother take off her wedding ring and toss it into the fire with a “Fuck you Lucius, I hope you rot in hell”, to go with it. 

They rented a town house in the suburbs in London and were pleasantly surprised when they discovered they moved into the same neighborhood as his mother’s old house, apparently it had been secret kept and that’s why his mother hadn’t noticed when they bought it. 

After apologizing to Hermione Granger for his behavior towards her, he kept running into her on different occasions and one day they ended up chatting over Potions Weekly and sharing an ice cream at Fortescue’s, when he noticed that he was in love with her. 

It took him two more weeks to gather the courage to ask her out and she had just laughed in his face. Before he could get offended she had kissed him brass on the mouth and when he had gasped in shock she had forced her tongue inside, making him moan. Apparently she had been under the impression that they had been dating for weeks now. 

But the one thing he had never told her, no matter how much he loved her, was that he was horny as fuck for her best friend, the chosen one, the-boy-who-lived, Harry fucking Potter. 

For the better part of his Hogwarts years he had hated Potter with a passion and he was often wondering why Potter bothered him so much, why he could rile him up like no other, but after a pretty nasty fist-fight while they were both out after curfew and ran across each other unplanned, it had left him rock-hard and wanking to the thoughts of slamming into Potter from behind while he came all over his robes. 

He had never been particularly picky about men or women but that had been the first time that he had wanked to the thoughts of fucking a boy and it had left him rattled. Now eight years later he had had his fair share of fucking men and women and wasn’t so concerned anymore. The only thing that left him rattled these days was that it was his girlfriend’s best friend and the savior of the Wizarding World, he still had the hots for. 

He shook his head to shake his thoughts and was spiraled back into the here and now when Hermione ground down on him, making him whimper when he was reminded of the pulsing feeling in his lap. “What?” She mouthed again and he sighed when he let his eyes move over to Potter, who was mere inches away from them, chatting animatedly to the Weasel, who would never be his friend, no matter what. 

Her eyes switched a few times between him and her best friends and it took her approximately six times back and forth to get the message. He didn’t even knew her eyes could get this wide and when she went limp in his arms he thought for a second that she had fainted, sagging against his chest. 

She did make some sounds and he probably was just imagining the small moan that had reached his ears. When she started to write a little in his lap he almost threw her off. What the bloody hell was she doing?! McGonagall was right over there! 

“Stop,” He begged her and used his hands to grip her waist firmly, which clearly did nothing good for the shape she was in and he squeezed harder when he noticed that Potter and Weasel were eyeing them curiously. 

That seemed to shake her out of her daydream and he quickly started thinking about Hagrid having sex with the Weasel which made him deflate quicker than Snape could say ‘detention’. 

Hermione bolted out of his lap and made her way to the kitchen, probably to fetch some drinks to cool down. He followed her as fast as possible, after sneering at Potter and the Weasel, he needed to keep up appearances. 

He barged into the kitchen and stumbled immediately on his girlfriend that was against the wall just beside the kitchen door. “Bloody hell,” He cursed loudly.

“Keep your voice down,” She hissed and pulled him all the way into the kitchen and pushed him against the wall, he couldn’t help but moan, he liked it when she was being rough. 

“Are you ready for round two?” He smirked, while rotating his member against her flat tummy. He was hard again, how many times was he going to go back and forth this night before finding some relieve? He wasn’t sixteen anymore. 

She slapped him against his chest. “I can’t believe how much of an idiot you are, or maybe I’m the idiot, because if you wanted Harry all this time, then why did you ever go after me?” She sounded angry but her voice was also laced with hurt and he felt his chest contract, he never wanted to hurt her again. 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that, I still want you.” He tried to kiss her but she moved her face to the side and his lips made awkwardly contact with her cheek. Hadn’t she been writing in his lap just a minute ago by the thought of having the hots for her best friend?

“So you don’t want Harry?” She looked utterly confused now, confused and adorable, gods he loved her. 

“No, I do.” Damn this stuff is hard. Nobody had ever prepared him for this kind of conversations in life, especially not Lucius Malfoy. 

“I’m at a loss, what do you want Malfoy? You can’t have us both!” She yelled into his face and he cringed when she went back to his last name, she hadn’t called him that in forever. 

“I can’t?” He piped up and he wanted to slam his hand before his mouth but it was already too late. Her eyes went wide again and she just stared at him. 

“You want us both? Did I hear that correctly?” He nodded quickly, best get this over with, this was so not going to plan. 

“You do know that Harry’s a man, right? And I’m a woman, that’s not a problem for you?” She was grasping at straws, he could tell. 

He shook his head. “Not at all, I’ve date men before, as I have women.” He hesitatingly answered. 

“You have?” She was honestly surprised and he wondered how she had never heard the rumors, him dating Oliver Wood had been front page news for Merlin’s sake. It didn’t happen every day that an ex-death eater was dating a Gryffindor and a man on top of that. 

“Is that a problem?” His voice became smaller and he was honestly feeling insecure right now, he had never been particularly brave and having his sexual past examined with an unknown outcome, left him rather shaky. 

She seemed to think it over for a few seconds, seconds that felt like hours. Finally she lifted her eyes to him and stared at him for another minute. “I don’t know,” She answered honestly, “I’ve never been in a situation like this.” 

“Are you attracted to Harry?” It was the first time that he had ever used Potter’s first name and it felt odd on his tongue, but also kind of excited, like a forbidden fruit. 

“What kind of question is that?” She blurted out but he could see her cheeks turn red within seconds. 

He felt a little more secure now and moved in another inch, his breath ghosting over her skin. “Let me rephrase. Do you think Harry is good looking and do you want to see him naked?” He grinned. 

She actually sputtered then and he took advantage of her distraction. His lips met hers for the first time tonight and the contact was electric. She shivered when he used his teeth to nibble on her lower lip, sneakily asking for entrance, which she was more than willing to give. 

Their kiss turned frantic in about seconds and she was starting to climb him in her enthusiasm. If they hadn’t been interrupted he might have shagged her right against that kitchen wall, but alas, interrupted they were. 

“Oh, excuse me…I…uhm…didn’t know you…I’ll go…” If it hadn’t been the man of his dreams he wouldn’t have batted an eyelid and would just have kept on kissing his girlfriend, but it had been the man of his dreams that had entered the kitchen and he tore his lips from Hermione’s. 

The first thing he noticed was that the man’s cheeks were as red as his girlfriends, which he took as a good sign. “You want to join Potter?” His voice was low and vibrant, laced with arousal and he could feel Hermione shiver in his arms. 

“Oh no!” Potter blurted out while using his hands to keep them at a distance, which worked the exact opposite when he touched both of them on the arm.

It was the first time that Potter had touched him since Hogwarts and he had trouble coping with the sudden onslaught of feelings that coursed through him. His cock was throbbing and he needed some relief before his member would eternally be scarred by his zipper. 

Hermione seemed to have pulled a one-eighty in mere minutes because she used that moment to moan out loud and open her mouth. “Please,” She begged while she stared at her best friend. Was this really happening?

“Hermione?” Harry muttered, trying to grasp at what was going on. “We made a deal.”   
A deal? What fucking deal? What the hell was going on?

He watched the woman he loved close her eyes and take a deep breath. He really wanted to know where this was going because like any other Slytherin, he loved a good secret. 

“Snitch! I call the snitch!” She finally blurted out and he was lost between the two of them. What in Slytherin’s name were they talking about? He felt like an outsider in his own relationship and it didn’t really feel all that fantastic. 

“Can someone please explain to me?” He moved his hands between the three of them. “Well, this?” 

They both ignored him and he huffed in annoyance, nobody ignored a Malfoy. 

“You’re calling the Snitch?” Harry stood perplexed and was breathing unevenly now. “Right now? How? Just you, or…?” 

Hermione had wiggled a little out of his arms and was clutching Harry’s arm like her life depended on it, he could see the white patches forming around her fingertips. 

“The both of us,” She cried out and Harry staggered in his place, pale as a ghost. 

“Hermione, I can’t…” 

“You have to, I called the Snitch, we made a deal,” She sounded desperate now. He still had no fucking clue on what was going on. He hated not knowing. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Harry cursed and his cock bopped at the mention of the word fuck. Yes please!

“Thank you,” She breathed and before Draco could apprehend what was happening he witnessed his girlfriend of eight months reach forward and kiss her best friend, rather aggressively, on the lips. 

He was too perplexed to doing anything or say anything for that matter. He felt like he had been petrified. For a second it felt as if he lost the woman he loved and the crush of his life, but he was quickly set to rights when Hermione let go of Harry and leaned in to kiss him instead. Her tongue was within his mouth in seconds and when he finally regained some of his senses, she pulled away again. 

“Now you kiss,” She pushed him and her best friend towards each other and he turned into stone again. 

They were both as red as Weasley’s hair and Potter wasn’t in much better shape than he was. To Draco’s surprise it was Potter that made the first move. The dark haired man leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s, pausing there for a second. 

Time seemed to stand still and Draco honestly didn’t know what to do next, should he lean in, should he use tongue? This was all too much. Instead he moaned loudly into Harry’s mouth. Potter…Harry…He was so utterly confused. Harry felt foreign but Potter didn’t seem right anymore. 

The moan triggered something in Harry and before he knew it, he was square against the wall being confronted with Harry’s tongue in his mouth and his erection pressing against his own. If he wasn’t careful he would come inside his pants like a fifteen year old. 

He didn’t want this to stop but he also didn’t want this to be over before it even started and slowly he used his left hand to push against Harry’s chest to create some space between them. “Wait,” He breathed roughly. 

“Is this not what you want?” Hermione spoke up and he had almost forgotten that she was there, that was how much Harry had affected him. 

He used his fingers to keep Harry in place against him, closing his eyes for a brief moment when he felt their erections pulse against each other. “No I do, more than anything,” He blushed again, “But not here, anybody can walk in on us.” He reached his other hand out to pull Hermione close against their bodies, to include her in their little bubble. “You two are still going to tell me about that Snitch thing but right now, please take us somewhere private.” 

While he had been talking to his girlfriend, it was Harry that squeezed their upper arms and told them to ‘hold on’. Before he knew it he was swiped up in the telltale signs of apparition and transported into a bedroom, considering the bed that was in the middle of the room. 

“Who’s?” Draco opened his mouth while he let his eyes travel around the room. 

“Mine,” Was Harry’s answer and he was shocked to find out that he was invited into the Chosen One’s bedroom without further questions. 

He would later blame it on that fact, that he jumped the Gryffindor without further ado and kissed the hell out of him. It was Harry’s time to groan out loud and it was probably the sexiest thing he had ever heard. 

Not wanting to neglect his own girlfriend he tore his lips from the dark haired man and sought out her kissable lips. Her tongue was hot and demanding, way more assertive than she normally was and it turned him on even more. As bossy as Hermione was in her daily life, Hermione between the sheets was a whole different story. 

While he pulled his girlfriend against him he could feel Harry’s hand all over his body and he squirmed to be touched as much as possible. When he felt the man’s hands travel underneath his dress shirt, he hissed into Hermione’s mouth, he was so not going to last. 

“I’m too horny,” He confessed into her mouth and she giggled lightly against his lips.

“You’re always too horny,” She answered him while she nipped on his bottom lip with her teeth, which made him shiver, she wasn’t helping at all. “I’ll let Harry do the honors.” He fluttered his eyes in answer, too afraid to open his mouth for fear what would come out of it. 

“What are you two talking about, is this a game?” Harry looked at him a little dumbfounded. Welcome to my world. 

Hermione giggled again and he was too wound up to care. “He needs to cum,” Hermione answered without nonsense. 

“Don’t we all?” Harry answered and Draco let out a rough laugh, damn right he was. 

Hermione laced her arms around Harry’s waist and moved her hips against his, drawing out another moan. “We don’t all have the stamina that you possess, oh boy-who-can-fuck-for-days.” 

Draco’s eyes went big, was she taking the piss or was this actually true? I don’t stand a chance. 

Harry actually blushed and it was the cutest thing ever. “I have to cum Potter, or I’ll blow my load and the fucking will be awfully short.” He crassly sneered. All this talk about fucking wasn’t really helping. 

“Don’t worry, he can have orgasms for days,” Hermione bragged and he was more than a little proud when she put it like that. “He’ll be hard within seconds again, his record is eight in one night.” 

Harry audibly gulped. “Is that even physically possible?” 

With Hermione advocating for him he regained his confidence and looked Harry in the eye to dare him to move. “So it seems.”

“What do you want me to do, anything in particular?” Harry asked him curiously and he was glad that the man didn’t judge him for the fact that he couldn’t hold out, no matter how many times he would be able to get it up, it was embarrassing nonetheless. 

He blushed again. “I do have this fantasy, a small one.” He grinned when he thought about how many times he had wanked to this scenario and he couldn’t believe that it was finally coming true, at least he hoped. 

“Okay, nothing weird, right?” When he was fidgeting like this it made him look even more like the sixteen year old Harry and his balls were turning blue just thinking about it. 

“No, sit on the bed, please,” He added and Harry quickly complied with the easy command. Hermione was eyeing them curiously and took a seat at the end of the bed to get access to the show, no matter how short lived it was going to be. 

“Move against the headboard, just relax.” When Harry took his position, searching Draco’s movements for hints what he was about to do, but he just walked over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and moving over the bed sheets towards the man of his dreams. He hadn’t even noticed that Harry and Hermione had taken their shoes off in the process as well, he needed to pay attention, he didn’t want to miss a thing about tonight because surely this would be the one and only time his fantasies would be indulged. 

“Do I take my clothes off?” Harry breathed. 

He used his right leg to swinger over both of Harry’s legs and scooted over so he could plant himself in the Gryffindor’s lap. “No, you’re good, Hermione can take hers off though if she wants.” He looked back for a second and gave her a wink and secretly making sure that she was still okay with all of this. The way she started tearing off her clothes immediately gave him insurance enough and he chuckled softly. 

He turned back and without warning he kissed Harry on the mouth rather roughly. In his teenage fantasies they had always been rough, bruising almost. 

Harry groaned loudly when Draco attacked him like that and he reveled in the fact that apparently Harry liked it rough. 

When he ground down on the man in front of him, letting their hips, stomachs and rock hard erections touch, they both were so loud that he could barely hear Hermione behind him call out a silencing charm on the room. No need for the entire Order to charge up here. 

Harry was all hot, hard and acting exactly the way he was supposed to and Draco moaned loudly when he could feel the seed rise up from his balls, ready to dirty his pants. They were grinding against each other like crazy and kissing and biting their way with their mouths, on their throats and shoulders, leaving marks everywhere. 

“Unghhh…not gonna…” He wanted to finish his sentence but Harry bit down where his shoulder met his neck and he almost howled, this was too damn good. 

“Cum for me, now,” Harry ordered and he could do nothing but obey. 

“Fuck!” He cursed and his seed spurted from him with hard shots, making his pants warm and sticky and for once he didn’t hate the feeling all that much, he relished in it. 

“Merlin, you almost made me cum pretty boy,” Harry breathed haggardly and kissed Draco’s sweaty lips once more. 

“And me,” Hermione piped up from behind him and he turned around to see a fully naked stunning woman with her hand buried between her legs, rubbing frantically, while rubbing her nipple between the fingers of her other hand. 

Draco, who was still catching his breath, just turned around halfway and he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, inches away from his girlfriend’s pretty cunt. “I love it when you masturbate in front of me.” 

“I know,” She moaned softly, inching closer to his face, “I love it more when you eat me out,” She grinned slyly. 

“Minx,” He answered but took a hold of both her legs and dragged her towards his mouth. “You’re going to have to do the work though, I’m like jelly right now.” 

She pushed him over to make him lie on his back entirely and moved to straddle his face, positioning herself above his lips, his tongue already out to taste her. He loved her essences, she was always wet, always ready for him and never shy to turn down a blowjob when he was horny as fuck, she was the perfect girlfriend and he wondered briefly what was wrong with him for wanting Harry Potter as well. 

Well, I’m still a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s always get the best of everything… He mused to himself. 

“Are you two always like this?” Harry interrupted his thoughts while Hermione choose that exact moment to use his nose to ride her clit against and he was too overwhelmed to answer, also feeling his cock already rising again. 

“Ungghhh…Like what?” Hermione gasped, riding his face without abandon now, seeking her own pleasure. That’s my girl. 

When his sight was free for just a second he could see that Harry was in the process of undressing and he was a little bummed that he missed it when a sudden squirt from Hermione’s pussy broke free and drenched him totally. “Oh gods!” She screamed and he could feel she was close. 

“This free, this easy with sex?” He sounded surprised, hadn’t Hermione always been like this? He wasn’t stupid, he knew according to their movements, that they had had sex with each other before. 

He wasn’t in any state to answer his question and his girlfriend was rather occupied at the moment as well so it remained unanswered. He did take a steady grip on Hermione’s hips and pushed her down against his mouth, sticking his tongue inside her and sucked hard. 

“She’s gonna blow,” Harry warned him but that was exactly what he wanted her to do and he redoubled his efforts, making her scream. 

“Fuccccckk…Unghhhhhhhh!” She wailed loudly and finally came into his mouth with sweet spurts of her essence squirting into his mouth and drenching him further. 

She fell face forwards into the mattress, to limb to catch herself and he wiggled himself out from underneath her, chuckling softly at the state she was in. He loved making her cum like this. 

“I really want to fuck now,” Harry announced out of the blue and they all laughed. 

He wanted to say something witty but all that came out of his mouth was unfiltered. “I’m all yours.” Was the final answer and he wanted to curse himself. 

“First we should clean you up,” Harry grinned and reached for the Slytherin, pulling him half upright.

Draco expected him to reach for his wand or some towel but he whimpered in surprise when he felt the Gryffindor kiss his very wet mouth and lick a little around his lips. “Hmm, she does taste good, thought so.” Okay, he was so hard again. 

All of a sudden Draco was hot, very hot and he started to tear his own dress shirt from his torso, searching for some coolness, it was making him dizzy and lightheaded. When he wanted to reach for his jeans he was stopped by Harry’s hand. “Let me do the honors.” 

It was then that he noticed that the Gryffindor was stark naked half on top of him and he almost needed to lie back down again when he noticed the thick bobbing member between his legs, that man was pure perfection. 

It all did become too much when Harry pulled his jeans down and lowered his face to Draco’s member, jumping free like a happy house elf. “It’s happy.” Harry announced and Draco was shocked. Nobody had ever called his penis ‘happy’. 

“Is that good or bad?” He lifted himself on his elbows. He wasn’t ashamed about his penis, it was long and just thick enough, but every guy was at least a little insecure about it, right?

“Good, definitely good,” And without further ado Harry leaned forwards and licked his newly erection from top to bottom and he went cross eyed for a second. 

“Uhm, my cum?” Draco tried to remember him about the stickiness in his pants, he hadn’t been wearing underwear, like he never did, so the mess was everywhere. The only downside of not wearing underwear. 

His eyes went wide when Harry licked him again, more firmly now, like he actually liked the way it tasted. This was all too much. “Harry, please stop,” He whimpered. 

The Gryffindor lifted his head, worry written across his face, “Am I doing it wrong?” 

“Merlin no! You’re doing everything right but if you keep going like this, I’ll blow again.” He blushed. 

Harry’s grin returned and his wickedness was written all over his face. “Okay, let’s see how this works.” Was all he said before he dived right back in and engulfed his member in its entirety. What the fuck, he can deep throat as well, what kind of magic is this?

“Uhngghh fuck!” He cursed and scooped up a little further so he had a better view, he wouldn’t miss this for the world. In the corner of his eye he could see Hermione lift her head from the mattress to get a better look. 

“Are you blowing my boyfriend Harry Potter?” Hermione chuckled. 

The thought of Harry Potter sucking him off with his girlfriend watching them was already too much to handle, the real thing definitely made his balls tingle and he was ready to shoot his load again. “Uhuh,” Harry tried to answer but Draco’s cock prevented him from making a sentence. 

The vibrations from Harry’s mouth proved to be too much for the Slytherin and he buried his hands in the dark hair in front of him, squeezing roughly. When Harry used one of his finger to push inside of him he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Uhnghhh…I’m…,” He groaned loudly and without further warning his cum coated the inside of Harry’s mouth with enthusiasm, his body shaking with the intensity of it all. 

His orgasm seemed to go on and on and when Harry didn’t stop and just kept licking him, he could feel every nerve in his body standing on high-alert. His finger pushed a little further and he moaned incoherently when Harry found his prostate, probing it softly. 

“Uhnggg…you’re killing me,” He wailed but ground down on Harry’s finger nevertheless, he never wanted this feeling to stop, no matter if it would make him faint. 

“You taste so good, you’re being so good for me,” Harry purred while adding another finger inside of him, stretching him while using his spit and Draco’s cum to make it smooth. 

Draco was an absolute mess and he hadn’t even gone soft, his penis was just as hard as it had been minutes ago, before he had blown his last load. 

Harry lifted his mouth for a second and he could breath for a little bit but the fingers pumping inside of him, touching his prostate in a steady rhythm were still keeping him tethering on the edge. 

“Hermione love, can you please suck me for a little, making sure that I’m wet enough so I won’t hurt your boyfriend,” Harry whispered to his best friend and Hermione, who had barely recovered herself, crawled across the bed to position herself underneath Harry’s almost purple erection. “Such a good girl,” He praised when she took him inside her mouth and started sucking on it. “Always the perfect little cock sucker.” 

Draco moaned in agreement, although he was starting to think that it was Harry who had taught his girlfriend how to suck cock perfectly. “Please,” He whined when Harry added a third finger inside of him and it all became too much to bear. 

“Please what?” Harry teased him. 

He shuddered, “Please fuck me.” Never in a million years would he have guessed to utter these particular words. 

“As you wish,” Harry repeated and Draco whimpered when Harry pulled back his fingers, leaving him empty and unfulfilled. 

Hermione came back into view and kissed him roughly on the mouth, pushing her tongue inside of him and the movements she made, reminded him of Harry’s tongue around his cock, he almost choked when he tried not to cum again, he had never been this horny in his life. 

“On your belly love, lift your arse in the air for me,” He demanded and she immediately used two pillows to stow beneath her pussy to give her the right amount of height. “Yesss,” He hissed while he grabbed her hair together in one hand and pulled her head a little from the mattress. 

“Please fuck me Draco,” She whined and he could never deny her for long and moved his throbbing member between her cheeks, finding her wet opening already pulsing for him. 

He was barely inside of her when he felt Harry behind him, pulling apart his own arse cheeks and probing for his entrance. Slowly, inch by inch Harry let himself slide inside of him and Draco didn’t dare move for at least a minute. His own cock now buried deep inside the warmth of his girlfriend, who was squeezing him tightly, while Harry’s cock was now halfway buried inside him and it almost became too much. Hell it became too much. 

He moaned very loudly when Harry all of a sudden pushed himself inside of him all the way and the burn and pleasure of it drove him further into Hermione, hitting her cervix and making her shudder. All the feelings and pleasure made him climax immediately and he practically screamed when he came for the fourth time that night, shooting his load deep inside the love of his life, of that much he was sure. 

Hermione kept perfectly still except from the fact that she was squeezing his, still rock hard, penis tightly, while Harry started to move behind him, slowly rocking in and out of him, groaning loudly in the process. 

He slumped forward for a second before he found his footing again and starting to follow the rhythm that Harry had started. “Unghhh…you’re so fucking tight,” Harry growled behind him and he couldn’t even answer him, he was so overwhelmed, insanely horny and he could already feel his balls tingle again, he had never cum this fast before and he didn’t even care anymore because he remained just as hard as he had been before his orgasms. 

“You like being fucked by me don’t you,” Harry whispered loudly beside his ear and he could feel the man’s teeth across his neck, biting and nipping him roughly. 

He couldn’t answer, all he could do was moan and whine and whimper and cum apparently. But Harry did seem to require an answer and when Draco failed to give him one, Draco almost jumped when he felt a flat hand land hard on his right arse cheek. 

Draco failed to answer again, at least with a coherent sentence and screamed when he felt another orgasm bubble to the surface, apparently he liked spanking! 

It was Hermione though that apparently liked it ever more and before he was aware he could feel wetness seep around his cock and the pressure of her squirt almost pushed him out. “Fuck!” She shrieked when Draco slung his hand around her hip and squeezed her clit roughly which made her climax again in mere seconds, he loved having that little bit of information, which he found out mere weeks ago. He always tried to make her cum as many times as he did, or even more. 

This time she did push him out with her squirting and she slumped against the mattress, making him lose his balance as well and tumble on top of her with Harry still buried inside of him. They were soaked. 

“Hermione, turn around please,” Harry groaned, still rocking softly inside Draco, while he pulled the blond a little upright, giving Hermione room to move. 

It took a little time and help from Draco and Harry but she was finally able to turn around and spread her legs eagle like to welcome Draco back inside of her. “Move,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear while biting it at the same time. 

Draco still upright grabbed Hermione’s hips and drove himself home again, cursing when he felt how wet she was. He didn’t think she had ever been this wet before and the noise that sucked his cock inside of her was his new favorite sound. 

It had taken a few tries at the beginning but now he could make her squirt every time and he absolutely loved it. At first she had been embarrassed and assured him that it had never happened before but when she found out how much he loved it, she hadn’t shied away from it anymore and just let it happen. 

His moans, her shrieks and Harry’s groans echoed off the walls in the bedroom and if anyone had heard them, they probably would have alerted the aurors. 

Draco could feel that Harry was getting close by the way that his fingers were digging deeper inside his hipbones and his pace turned rather frantic. Draco himself was ready to blow again and he gripped Hermione tighter, increasing his speed by making sure that she would cum with them. 

“Best….uhnng…fucking arse…uhnngg…ever!” Harry roared and the sound of his balls slapping against Draco’s arse was what finally drove him over the edge. Feeling Harry spill his warm seed inside him tipped Draco over the edge for the last time and he used his hand to pinch Hermione’s clit again, dragging her with him. 

Hermione’s shriek made him shiver and when she started to shake he knew they had taken it to the absolute max. Sometimes her orgasms were so intense that she lost all control. He ignored the fact that she was squirting so hard that she pushed his finally deflating member from her core and forced his fingers between her teeth so she wouldn’t bite her tongue. She was magnificent. 

“She okay?” Harry acquired from behind him and he just nodded. 

“Yeah,” He grinned, “Just a bit overwhelmed, it happens sometimes, she’ll be fine in a second.” 

Finally her eyesight returned to normal instead of glazed over and he removed his fingers to kiss her softly on the lips. “Welcome back love.” 

She gasped for air a little. “Did it happen again?” She asked in a small voice, obviously embarrassed. 

“Yes, and I love you even more now, my little sex kitten.” He assured her. 

She blushed and he chuckled. After all they had done tonight it was his words that made her blush, she was definitely a keeper. 

They slumped on the bed together with Draco in the middle, and Harry used his hand to draw the sheets on top of them. They were drenched by Hermione’s essences but nobody cared about that. 

“Can someone please tell me now what this Snitch calling was all about? It was a sex thing, right?” He drawled from his place in the middle, flanked by the love of his life and the man of his dreams. 

Harry and Hermione both giggled but didn’t answer for a few seconds. 

Finally Hermione opened her mouth. “It was a part of it but not the entire story, maybe Harry can elaborate.” She giggled again. 

Harry sighed and kissed Draco’s shoulder before letting his head rest on it. “Hermione and I had sex once and we made a deal that we would never let it happen again, unless we were serious and it would be forever. All I can say is, that if Hermione was really serious than we should figure out where we are going to hold the wedding.” Harry chuckled. 

The only reaction drawn out of Draco Malfoy was the tell-tale signs of the beginning of a wonderful new erection.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope I didn’t cross any lines with this, lol. Please share your thoughts!


End file.
